Conventionally, a robotic arm is required to be programmed with a machining process for performing desired treatments on an article.
However, when the machining process is under optimization for, as an example, determining a final appearance of the article, the continuous updates of the machining process may be time consuming. Accordingly, techniques that may enable instant adjustments of the robotic arm's actions according to the user's demand is required.
Chinese Patent No. CN103921265A discloses a conventional robot operable to move by user operation of a handheld remote controller.